Chaotic Thunder
by Kat Uzu
Summary: When chaos strikes the world once more, a new player is added to the game. During the three year training trip, Keikoku-Ryuu Kaminari ends up finding one of Orochimaru's hidden labs. After finding her long-dead family inside, she is taken in by her idol, Jiraiya of the Sannin who was looking for that specific lab, and does her best to help the strange, hyperactive fourteen year old
1. Prologue

Prologue

An old woman was knitting for a soon-to-be born great, great-grandchild when the pounding of footsteps on the hard wood could be heard. "Hey, Hey! Gweat Gwand gwanny!" a little girl called, dashing into the room, little boy in tow. Their unruly, dark chocolate hair waved chaotically as they skidded to a stop in front of her. "Can wou tell us da stowy of Lady Kaminari?! Pweaseee!" he pleaded in his unique childish voice.

Amusement danced in her reflective, burnt-orange eyes as she glanced up from her needles and into his big bright-green ones. "I don't know…" she said cheekily. "I'm kind of busy." The grandmother held up the half-finished project as if to testify that fact. She chuckled at their supposed scowl, which looked more like a pout anyway. She let out a worn smile with wrinkles in the corners at their pouts. They did it in a way that only a four-year-old could do, and she loved it.

"I'm kidding darlings, I'd love to," she replied, her voice as warm and silky as a breeze on a summer day.

The woman set her knitting tools in the basket next to her worn rocker and drew her long grey hair into a low side pony-tail, while the twins sprinted back up the stairs and into their rooms to snatch blankets and pillows.

Noticing the quilt that decided to pool at her thighs, she tugged it around her waist and calmly leaned into her chair. Her eyes glazed over as the woman gazed nostalgically into the flickering fire, her conscience wandering into another realm.

The noise of the twin returning once more, snapped her from her trance moments later. She watched as they laid comforters and stuffed animals on the old, scratchy rug; their multiple pillows rested around them as they draped warm, cozy blankets across their short stature and clung to their favorite stuffed animals. After a moment of silence, the children settled down. Taking that as an indication to begin the famous story, she started.

"There was once a girl, who lived long, long ago. She was called The Glowing Dragon, but her true title was The Fuuin Summoner. That girl was the drive and aid of the prophecy child or, as his nickname pertains, The Orange Spark. That child changed the past, their present, and our future. She had to make the difficult decision between the day or night, light or dark, good or evil, to stay or to roam. This is the tale of Keikoku-Ryuu Kaminari …this is _her_ story"

* * *

Okay so this one is very, _very _short sorry about that. It was actually like two pages in word. Haha. ^U^

- Kat Uzu


	2. The Lab

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto ninja would be ninja, NOT drama queens.

* * *

Chapter One

_It was her birthday when she met me. Her whole aura emanated the phrase "Back Away Slowly" and she hadn't even begun to find her reason for existence yet. She was cold and unsociable, with a presence that screamed… untouchable. She was the complete opposite of her soon-to-be partner. I was social and upbeat, and wanted to have friends. She was blunt and indifferent, and was unrestful. That day, I met the shadow of every dawn, Keikoku-Ryuu Kaminari…_

_…and nothing would be the same ever again_

_-from the pen of MahNa  
_

* * *

Enter Keikoku-Ryuu Kaminari

I analyzed the twelve targets around me. They seemed to be mocking me. Tantalizing me with their obliviousness to what was about to be. Bright red dots were scattered around the area, swaying me to toss more lethal, metallic objects. A wandering breeze played with my long strands of crimson and amber. This action caused my appearance to take the form of a raging fire. My golden eyes glinted when a sun's ray pierced my stature.

I crouched stiffly on the branch I had been on and brushed my unconventionally long hair behind my ear absent-mindedly. Poising my multiple kunai to be thrown, I breathed deeply, shot forward, brought my arms back, an- "Kaminari!" My twelve-year-old body lurched at the familiar voice; sending my sharp, deadly knives into nearby trees. I landed silently and spun on my toes, ready to apprehend the perpetrator. Glaring into steel grey eyes, I scowled.

"Easy there 'Ari', just calling ya' home," my father said trying to soothe me. I twitch at his lack of reality and narrow my eyes at the term _home_. He couldn't fathom _my _meaning of the word home. "Thanks," I replied begrudgingly to the ravenette; a counterfeit smile portrayed on my face.

I shuffled over to the large oak tree and tiredly dug out my, accidentally flung, kunai, shoving them onto my kunai ring that rested on my hip. I glowered at the circular-ringed targets. Mumbling obscenities just under my breath, I shuffled past my infuriating father. _I had just been training; I would've been there sooner or later. _I paused to contemplate this thought. _Probably_ _the_ _latter_… Unfortunately, he jogged back up to me. "Something wrong, 'Ari'?" he questions worriedly.

"Nah, just hungry," I lie fluently. He starts to mumble under his breath about something that I couldn't really care less about. I begin to question myself about the success about today's training.

My study in fuuinjutsu had basically hit a wall… a steel wall with diamond plating and an army of guards. I mentally frowned at my lack of headway into the subject.

My tai-jutsu was so-so. I had found a scroll on a set of styles that somebody had left in the civilian section of the library. The three sets inside were called Steady Stride, Crackling Charges, and Rushing River. The scroll had been written by someone named K.U. and edited by a certain Sannin… so that scroll was never found. However, someone can only get so far without a sparring partner.

The traditional weapons were near dead-center perfect and I don't have enough money for the specialized weapons just yet. So, that was a no.

Finally, there was ninjutsu and genjutsu. I let out an audible sigh at that one. As my acquaintance gazed at me with an odd expression on his face, I peeked out of the corner of my eye.

He seemed to think for a moment before turning to me. "Hey 'Ari', how 'bout' I show you a new jutsu for your birthday tomorrow?" he questions semi hopefully. I narrow my eyes at him. _I know he doesn't know more jutsu than I do and I know zip. What's going on here…? _… And there you have it; I can barely even summon chakra.

I pretended to ponder this for a moment, an artificial contemplative expression danced across my features; I learned a long time ago a wondering gaze always buys time... and time is essential.

"Sure, why not, but it might be in our best interest to leave early, so Mom doesn't throw a fit," I spit out the word disdainfully, the hidden emotions showed only to myself. My sugar-coated words floated into his mind, never to be regarded deeper. As the saying goes 'Look underneath the underneath'. I guess I'm the only one that used it like it was going out of style.

He smirks at me. I hated that face it was an awful thing I had to look upon each day. "You are definitely, your mother's daughter." He turns his head to look forward once more. Anger and annoyance replace thoughtfulness. _Who are you to say I'm my mother's daughter! You don't even know who my mother is! _I swallow a growl down my throat and force my expression to relax to evade suspicion, but no matter my outside appearance, inside anger was boiling inside me like a volcano. Scorching and lethal.

I look up and ask him, feigning innocence "What's the jutsu?" he gives me a mischievous grin.

"It's a birthday surprise I can't tell you," he states amused. I didn't even have to look at him to tell he was enjoying this. The bastard! I even told them I didn't want any gifts!

"Damn you," I deadpanned under my breath before bolting out of the training area and towards our newly refurbished town. I ran as fast as I could down the road. Everything started to blur around me slightly as I jump to the rooftops with cat-like grace.

Oh hey! Ya I forgot to tell you but remember what I said about Hidden in Fields, ya I meant it. Everything around the village is beige and tan pastures, with corn and wheat providing "cover". I thought it was senseless how people thought that putting numerous fields around us would offer a 'smokescreen'. Even if we could grow products all year, because we live in the Land of Fire, there were still two points in the year where the village can be seen. During end of summer and winter, when the plants are cut down and new crops are planted. Bakas, bakas, bakas.

I sped down markets, alleyways, and apartment complexes. Dark, silent, and full of treasures, just how I liked it. Silence always calmed me and let me think. The mind in your greatest weapon after all.

Finally, I began to slow as I reach the red-light district. _Home…_

I hopped down from the roof of a gambling house and walked along the path in a seemingly unorganized fashion. But to a ninja, they would know that this was structured and practiced, it was like my body was taking me to where I was going while my mind wandered aimlessly. Which it was by the way. You don't have to be focused to be aware. I always called this state limbo for some reason.

A small smirk grazed my face as I saw a child pick-pocket a rather large wallet from a smug looking man. I always loved the feeling of a successful mark. Abruptly, an idea flashed into my head. I slipped away and soundlessly swiped a deck of cards from an "unavailable" looking bartender. I stuffed the cards into my kunai pouch. Flipping my fiery hair over my shoulder; I sauntered out receiving a few wolf-whistles along the way.

I eyed a stack of crates in an ally across the street, and the particularly tall plank towering against the wall on the other end of the structure. _"Perfect…" _I purr. Placing one foot behind me to prop myself, I blur.

Leaping with dangerous precision, I jumped, twisted, twirled, and flipped from crate to crate; going ever higher with every lift-off. Finally reaching the top, I planted both feet on the highest crate and back-flipped onto the triangular roof. I smiled slightly as I stuck the landing and raced off to the other side of the building.

I analyzed the angle of the plank, the distance between the two roofs, and the space in-between me and the plank. Knowing my position was prodigious, I elegantly bounded onto the thin board, my momentum causing it to arch forward, drawing me closer to the far-away building.

Smiling wildly as adrenaline pumped through my veins, I gave a cry of success. Hazy golden eyes wide with excitement and arms spread out like wings; I leaped off the offending wood. My long, fiery colored hair whipped around my face as I flew through the air. A civilian could probably taste my exhilaration. _And people think amusement parks are thrilling. Tch, whatever helps you sleep at night._

"Hey! It's the Alley Cat!" someone yelled, much to my amusement. I smirked to myself. _Home…_

Suddenly, my instincts kicked into high gear. I curled into a ball just as a volley of senbon needles flashed by. Weaving my body into a stance so I couldn't get hurt, I safely flipped onto the roof with no scratches or bumps. I was on my toes with my legs spread apart. My right hand was placed in front of me, my fingertips holding up my body weight while my left arm was positioned in the air, parallel to the roof, and helping me keep my balance. However, this seemed to further infuriate my opponent; as a vein started throbbing on his forehead. He jumped on to the roof across from me.

"You're interrupting my fun. Either tell me what you want or leave," I stated bored. The passer-byers around us stopped and oohed at him. I snickered mentally at their antics. The vein on his forehead throbbed worse as his grey-green eyes started to twitch. _If I didn't know any better I'd say he has anger issues._ "Fight me, here and now. Battle Roya-"

"No," I deadpanned, cutting him off. He started to twitch violently after that. "No? You're telling me _no?!" Yep, definitely anger issues… _"Well for starters, you have horrendous aim," he looked as if he were about to protest but I cut him off harshly. "No, let me finish. Like I said, you need to work on your aim, senbon are hard to master, start with some kunai training. Secondly, even in my trance I heard you a mile away. Thirdly, you're weak. I can't see a muscle on your body nor do I see that you have any injuries, which means either you don't train or you train very lightly. Fourth, you can't just come up and challenge me; you have to show you worth. And lastly, get a goddamned reign on your anger. What if you're fighting somebody and your anger hinders your attacks? You would get killed that's what. …See ya later…," and I left without another word.

Jumping down from the roof, mood ruined, I strolled down the pathway, people talking absent-mindedly to me. It was about ten minutes later that I noticed someone shadowing me. Telling my companions that I had to leave, I led the stalker into an alley. Not without taking a few marks, of course. I smirked knowingly.

* * *

This had been absolutely _infuriating_! I was _sure_ he was there but I just could _not_ lose him to save my life! I led my stalker into alleys, brothels, bars, gambling houses, and whatnot, but I couldn't figure _who_ it was nor could I shake them off my tail! It was _driving me insane_!

I walked down the bustling moonlit street almost silently. _They must know that I know about them._ It was probably a given. Sighing, I leaned up against a brick wall and tried to calm down. I pushed my long side bangs out of my face and plopped on the ground with a thud. I closed my eyes and practiced my meditating.

"Meooww…" A faint purring could be heard. Ever so delicately a tickling sensation brushed my arm. A smile grazed my closed-eyed face. Slowly I opened my eyes. If one looked close enough they would have been able to see a sparkle in my glowing golden eyes as I gazed at the cat whose white front-paws rested on my bare knees.

"Hey, Blackwater," I spoke softly. My irritation vanished and my shadower was pushed to the back of my mind as I stroked the sleek, black-patterned neko. I watched as he bounced his front-paws up twice and mewled. I grunted absent-mindedly and continued to rub behind his fuzzy, black-tipped ears. To my ire, I remembered what that meant. The cat leaped onto my lap and nestled itself into my flat stomach. "Now how am I supposed to meditate like this?" I questioned amused.

"meorww?" Blackwater raised his head and tilted it slightly, adopting a confused expression. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Did you find anything today?" I question. Within a millisecond the neko was off my lap and streaking down the street. I too was on my feet, only a blur behind her. I was bemused; Blackwater almost never ran this fast. Adopting a serious expression, I ran faster than ever before. There was neither a blur nor a streak, just the whooshing air as I sprinted past the dazed civilians.

* * *

"W-W-What _is _this?!" I stared at the door way in wonderment. I rubbed my eyes to make sure this was all real and alas nothing changed when I opened my eyes. "Whoa… a secret base in a secret, uninhabited alleyway, within an abandoned district, leading to some unknown, dark place… cool…"

It was already past sundown so the newly discovered path was pitch-black. My curious nature had been peaked; I slowly tip-toed toward the opening.

"HISSSS," I jumped at the noise. I looked to my feet and was surprised to see Blackwater's fur on end and her back arched. She calmed down but was still alert. I glared at her through worried pupils.

I took a step back and began to shuffle through the slips of paper in my pocket. After finding the right one, I sent chakra to it and flinched when the expected leather cylinder popped up. Seriously what was wrong with me? Loosening the drawstring, I slowly pulled out an emergency flare. Warily, I gathered chakra to my fingers and snapped. Embers jumped from my fingers to the papery material and with a flicker, the flare lit up and showered the shadowy alley with a dismal light. Gesturing for the neko to hold the flickering flame, he snatched the end with his sharp teeth while I closed the long container and fastened it to my kunai ring, for I would need it later. I took back the flare and began my trek.

* * *

Slowly, I walked down the dark, damp, echoing corridor; every resounding step I took caused Blackwater and I to flinch, our refined reflexes acting up. I looked behind myself anxiously and to my relIef no one was there. Because of the flare, the shadows of every brick, every rat, and every dead lamp seemed to sway . It felt like I had been in here for hours but I had only been here for about half an hour. I jumped every time Blackwater's tail brushed my calf and almost every time a rat scurried by. It was… _daunting._ Picking up the pace Blackwater and I trotted down the lengthy passage.

Not long after we came to an enormous cavern. Suddenly, my flare was snuffed out by a ghostly breeze that came from nowhere; the breeze played with my long hair.

"_Ru…egon…leav…dissape…he will get you…" _the creepy voices said in eerie synchronization. Because of the wind, little tiny goose bumps appeared on my pale, slender arms. Not long after it started, the frigid gust came to a stop and tiny lanterns began to light up. I glanced around at my surroundings and gaped at what I saw.

Shelves and shelves of scrolls lined the two walls at my sides; on the far wall was an infinite amount of specialized weapons. There were also columns, on which were intricately carved dragons that were spiraling upward. Most of the room was very beautiful however there was one aspect of the room that was fairly disturbing. _Very_ disturbing in fact. In the center of the room was three cylinders filled with a strange fluid.

"Hey, Blackwater, collect anything of use and seal it in this scroll. Okay?" I was answered with an obedient mewl. I walked toward the tubes and from my point of view, there seemed to be some sort of figures inside. I wondered what was in them.

Curiosity killed the cat they say, but this time there was no satisfaction.

I took a small step closer and nearly retched at the sight. There inside the greenish liquid glowing faintly were three people floating stark naked. Tubes connected their bodies to the glass containers; bubbles drifted from their mouths in a creepy harmonization. Their unblinking eyes frozen with terror were shining a golden color. They looked familiar too. After a moment, the tubes gurgled.

Once…

Twice…

Then finally three times.

_No…no, no, no, nonononononononononononononononononononono!_

I shivered violently, vibrating with denial. Our matching eyes stared at each other. Mine was hurt, theirs were cold and fearful. Two teenage boys, crimson-haired and raven-hair and a woman with the same raven hair were the floating bodies. They _looked _perfectly healthy, but I could… I could _sense _that they weren't. They were _dead. _I glanced at the name plates.

* * *

Keikoku-Ryuu Saigai

* * *

Keikoku-Ryuu Baransu

* * *

Keikoku-Ryuu Chinmoku

* * *

And suddenly it wasn't gold-to-gold anymore; it was indigo-to-gold, and then I knew… nothing would be the same ever again.

As I look around once more, something was different; everything seemed… sharper, brighter, detailed, and clearer. I could see every scratch in the walls and columns, every scroll title, _everything. _Because of this new power, every time I tried to take a deep in through my nose, I would wince. No, not because it hurt, but because of the unusual sensory overload. And speaking of sensing!

"Who's there!?" I shouted frantically.

…Quiet was the only thing that responded…

I spun my head around to find my pursuer, but a gasp pierced through the silence. I spun my head to the left and looked up one of the intricately carved poles. There a large shadow trembled and vanished. I spun around, my new senses taking in any flicker of movement. Suddenly a sharp pain blossomed in my neck; I recall falling. The last thing I saw was surprised grey eyes on a familiar face. Then I remembered him; with my last conscious thought, I understood that he was…

_Jiraiya of the Sannin._

* * *

OMAKE!

Slowly, I walked down the dark, damp, echoing corridor; every resounding step I took caused Blackwater and I to flinch, our refined reflexes acting up. I looked behind myself anxiously and to my reli- "AHHHH! SLENDERMAN!" To my surprise, Blackwater jumped in front of me and transformed into a beautiful, yet slutty looking woman.

"Do not fear; Cat Woman is here!"

0_e

* * *

Hey peeps this is Kat Uzu at your service! Please review I love the reviews! The fuzzies! The fuzzies!


End file.
